


Well, that went down the drain

by Shadow0kana



Series: Spicy Prompt fics [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Awkward Blow Jobs, Awkward Sexual Situations, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Dialogue, Established Relationship, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Shower Sex, Switching genitals, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow0kana/pseuds/Shadow0kana
Summary: The ineffable husbands discover that some things are a lot more exciting in theory.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Spicy Prompt fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022965
Comments: 18
Kudos: 21
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #6 "I Had No Idea That Would Happen!"





	Well, that went down the drain

“Please do not take it as criticism about your performance, but this was truly terrible.”

“Yeah, next time we stay in bed. Or anywhere else really. Sex is really more exciting when I’m not scared for my life.”

“Yes, I suppose. Although I thought the soap was quite nice, made everything slippery.”

“Yes, Angel! That’s the whole point. Or did you miss me stepping on the blessed thing and hitting my head on the wall?”

“Well, I must say I was rather taken with... something else? You were such a pretty sight on your knees, I – I thought that was on purpose!”

“Urg! Don’t get started on the blow job. That was the worst! You try sucking me with all that water getting into your face next time, we’ll see how that goes.”

“I thought you said no next time.”

“Ye – we – uh – it – there was still something appealing to it, I think. And, I mean, it’s only fair that you… reciprocate.”

“Really now...”

“No, alright, next time, we stay in bed, where it’s dry. None of those ridiculous ideas of yours.”

“When humans get intimate in the shower, it always seems so fun!”

“Fun? That was not fun, Angel!”

“Well, in the books, it’s always lovely.”

“Books – of course. Should have known. And I don’t suppose the shower head breaks from the wall the second they grip it, in the books?”

“It did look a lot sturdier...”

_Silence_

“Pardon me darling, I should have asked before, is your penis alright?”

“...Errr…kind of sore. Didn’t think the water would wash _all_ the lube away.”

“Yes, I suppose, for somewhere this wet and slippery, there was, hem, an inordinate amount of chafing involved.”

“...Your thighs, they alright?”

“How kind of you to worry! Do not trouble yourself my love, they are not as sensitive as your –”

“Ngk – eeeh yeah. Yeah, I guess. Needless to say, wanking in the shower is gonna give me flashbacks for a while.”

“I do feel bad that you could not find completion. This whole ordeal was a lot more satisfactory for me than for you.”

“Um… About that, come on Angel.”

“Oh, but dear boy...Where are we...?”

“To bed. I think you owe me a thorough seeing to, after that disaster.”

“Are you not too sensitive to –”

_Snap_

“There. Changed it. Come on.”

_Wiggle_

“Oh. _OH!_ Yes! Lead the way my dearest.”


End file.
